


Playback

by Tusk_Act_IV



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adaptation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tusk_Act_IV/pseuds/Tusk_Act_IV
Summary: A CD. Rewind. A Song. Rewind. A Confession. Rewind. A Question. Stop. Play.





	Playback

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. Based on the fic たとえアナタに愛されなくても by 鄭重四尺

Kirigiri Kyoko walked through an empty street.

The clicks and clacks of her shoes were the only sounds she could pick up with her ears as she made her way through her assigned area. All around her rubble, debris, and various trash littered the sidewalk. She paid them no heed, her sense alert for even the slightest rustle.

Today, her branch had been assigned to look into the ruins of a another city that had fallen long ago to the riots of despair. Streets that had once been bustling with activity were now dead silent. Thankfully, these streets had already been rid of despair as well as the remains of the dead that had died at the height of the Tragedy.

Right now, all she had to do with her team was a brief look through of the area. That did not mean she wasn't cautious, however. One should never underestimate despair which led to being armed and very much trained for it.

The once detective stopped in her tracks as she heard a noise. She turned to her left to the source of the sound. a nearby shop's door had been creaked open. While it could have been just the wind that caused the door to move, Kyoko knew to never jump into conclusions so early.

She approached the store, making sure to keep her senses alert. Closer, she could now see what kind of store it was. Posters showing various bands and artists decorated the front glass windows. THere was even a life-size stand of what Kyoko guessed to be a singer. There was also a section dedicated to showing of various headphones although some looked to be missing, no doubt stolen during the riots.

With one gloved hand, she slowly pushed the glass door and entered the music store. Yokohoma Records, if the sign above was correct.

The first positive was that it didn't smell at all. The lack of iron and decay in the air at least told Kyoko there were no dead bodies in the open. Another positive was how a layer of dust coated all of the products. Even, the counter looked to be unused, the only thing worth noting was the open cash register. But as there was dust too, it didn't look recent at all.

It seemed the place was clear.

Nodding to herself, the detective turned to leave the music store when something caught her eye.

She walked over to the stand. The paper cut-out of words such as "Hot" and "Top of the Oricon Charts!" surrounded the row of CD's that caught her attention. It was an oddity. While, all around the store's floor, there were many other CD's and their cases broken and shattered, it was this one that was still somehow a single one intact.

Perhaps, Kyoko had underestimated or had made a misjudgment. She'd have thought this album would have been destroyed along with the rest. Perhaps, there really was something special about the girl that graced its jacket.

Or perhaps, it was just luck.

A smile came to her at the same time a frown did. A mix of emotions that left her base neutral as usual. It was pretty much the opposite from the shining smile of the girl in front of her.

But then again, maybe Maizono Sayaka just had that effect on people.

* * *

"Excuse me, Kirigiri-san. I'd like to ask you something."

Kirigiri Kyoko looked up from her paperwork. Today, she had decided to stay in the school's librry to finish writing up a report from a recent case she had finished. The place was quiet and lacked distractions plus very few people would bother to go out to interact with her anyways. Well, in the past there were none but recently she had found more people approaching her compared to the start of the year.

Of course, there was one person to blame and he wasn't the girl in front of her.

Kyoko took a brief glance to her watch. She looked to be ahead of schedule anyways. She still had to do homework after as well. She placed her pen down and closed her folder. She looked up from her file to the standing idol. The girl's face was surprsingly serious with a tight frown unusual for the blue-haired girl.

"What can I help you with, Maizono-san? You can take a seat if you want to." The Ultimate detective getured to the seat accross her but the idol stayed standing.

"It's fine, it's just a quick question." The idol took a moment, as if readying herself, before she stared into Kyoko's eyes with a gaze so inquiring that even her grandfather would have acknowledged it. "What do you think about Naegi-kun?"

Kyoko blinked, in rare surprise. She had expected something such that related to her talents, perhaps a stalker of some sort, but not a name of the two's common classmate. She leaned back into her seat, the action allowing her a brief moment to gather her thoughts. First, she had to get some clarification

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I'd like your opinion on him." replied Sayaka, her tone blunt like a kitchen knife. "I've already asked the others in our class so I'd like to add your opinion too."

"Is this for a survey of some sort?"

"It's a bit personal curiosity, really."

Kyoko pursed her lips. It was always hard to tell with the idol. Unlike Celes whose stoic poker face revealed nothing, Sayaka's was as genuine as they came yet Kyoko always felt those were always exactly what she wanted a person to see. It didn't help that the both of them had exchanged only few conversations throughout the year as their busy schedules outside classes always led to one leaving as the other would return.

Still, it wasn't as if the girl's question could lead to any nefarious plots.

"Well, Naegi-kun's...normal." Kyoko paused, as she looked to the side and recalled her experiences with the boy in question. "He can be a bit unreliable however as an assistant, I'd give him a passing grade. He often says his positive attitude is his best quality and I'd have to agree. He's helped me out from time to time with that alone."

In the end, she just gave her honest evaluation of a person she's learned to call her friend. It wasn't a glowing review but Kyoko was not one to lie. She looked back to Sayaka and saw something flicker in the girl's eyes. It was immediately replaced with a smile.

"I see. That's great priase, if it comes from Kirigiri-san." Maizono's eyes widened for a moment. "Ah! None of this will reach Naegi-kun's ears."

Kyoko just nodded. She wasn't too worried if Naegi-kun heard it anyways as it was her honest opinion. She was more curious on the purpose but Maizono didn't seem to want to share anyways. Well, it was none of her business.

"Is that all?"

"Well," Sayaka hesitated, before staring back at Kyoko. "I was wondering if you...never mind. I think that's enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Thanks for giving me some time, Kirigiri-san." She turned to leave but then immediately looked back at her classmate. "Also, I heard that the boys had to clean up a mess at the pool. You may have to be a bit more patient."

With those last words, Sayaka left with a smile befitting of her title yet Kyoko watched her back until the idol left her view. An uncertain tension was left in the air.

The detective shook her head and checked her watch.

He was indeed late.

* * *

It was a few days later when Kyoko would be able to see the idol again. The idol had apparently been doing promotions outside the region while Kyoko just continued finalizing the last bits of paperwork for her last case. However, their conversation hadn't left her mind yet.

She had replayed it numerous times but she still couldn't understand what was bothering her about it. She didn't think she made a mistake in her answer yet something told her there had been more to it than just "personal curiousity." Also, she knew Maizono wanted to ask her something else but she couldn't think of what.

Kyoko sighed, for the umpteeth time as she tried to forget it once more. Somedays, her need of a detective to solve a mystery and know everythign was bothersome.

As Kyoko decided to head to the scool libary to find a book, she saw a river of blue. Maizono Sayaka stood alone in an empty classroom. She couldn't see her face but Kyoko could easily tell that something was different about her classmate. Normally, Kyoko would have left the girl alone. Most times, she knew that was the best option (she rarely felt the need to comfort those she had worked with) plus it's not like the two were particularly close. Not even really friends.

Still, something had made the detective stop. Maybe, it was her earlier doubts or maybe it was another person's friendliness rubbing of on her. Regardless, Kirigiri Kyoko chose to approach the frozen idol.

"Maizono-san."

"Ah..." The idol turned, only showing the faintest glimpse of surprise, at Kyoko's arrival. "Kirigiri-san, is something you need?"

"You were crying."

One didn't need to be a detective to deduce that. Sayaka's eyes were teary and red, her make-up had slightly run, and streaks of where tears were still glistened. Kyoko had seen this many times, mainly from the families of the murdered, sometimes from criminals when they were caught. All those times, she had done nothing which didn't help her current situation at the slightest.

In a tone she hoped sounded sympathetic, Kyoko asked, "What happened?"

Sayaka's frown morphed into a smile. It wobbled, threathening to collapse. For the idol, it must have been a long time since she needed effort to put a smile.

Yet such a depreciating smile had no place on an idol's face.

"I...I guess I can't hide it from, Kirigiri-san." Sayaka looked away. her gaze far off from the classroom they were in.

"Actually, I confessed to Naegi-kun today."

"..."

If Kyoko reacted in any way, Sayaka didn't comment on it as she shared in the detective's silence with her own. After a moment of time that could have stretched minutes into hours, it was Sayaka who spoke up. Her smile was faint as she spoke.

"However, it seems that I was rejected."

Kyoko released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. It was due to the lack of oxygen that she blamed how dizzy she felt. She blinked hard to regain her focus on the girl in front of her. While she didn't know much about confessions, Kyoko did know it was odd for someone to be rejected to have a smile on her face no matter how faint.

"You know," Sayaka bowed her head, her azure eyes turning to her skirt. Two thin hands squeezed her skirt tightly. "If the confession suceeded, I was going to retire from being an idol."

Kyoko remained quiet, a mixture of letting the girl talk and not trusting her own emotions. They were still swirling within her and she was unure if she wanted to act on any of them.

"It's because an idol is for everyone." Sayaka continued. "If you only make one person smile, no matter how precious that person is, you can't consider yourself an idol. Idol's are only meant to accept the love of everyone but never to give your own."

By this pont, Sayaka's voice lost it's shakiness and regained its usual vigor. Kyoko folded her arms over her chest, not being able to face the idol. For some reason, the girl in front of her was impossible to look at. Yet she still felt like she had to say something back or she'd lose.

"And yet you failed."

Kyoko hadn't meant it the words to be so sharp yet Sayaka took it in stride with a small giggle.

"Hehe. That's right. I did think about it. What if I was rejected? Well, i guess I was." After a small sigh, Sayaka clapped her cheeks. With that one action, all the sadness and fragility was gone. It was as if she was back to normal, no, she may have even been happier. "Yosh! I'll just continue doing my best being an idol. Even better than ever."

Nodding to herself, the idol then reached into her pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. A mysterious smile grew on her face.

"By the way, Kirigiri-san. I'd like to ask if you coul listen to me for a moment? It's the song I'll use for my solo debut. I wrote the lyrics and everything."

And before Kyoko could respond, Sayaka already started singing.

Of course, there were no instruments or accompaniment. It was only the voice of a girl that made up her song. The lyrics weren't even subtle; about a girl whose confession was rejected yet, even so, will continue on cheering for the person she liked.

The singing wasn't perfect, the lack of familiarity with the lyrics was obvious, and yet, Kyoko couldn't get herself to leave.

When she was done, Maizono stuck out her tongue for a moment. "Sorry, I just made it just recently."

The idol looked down on the paper in her hand, holding freshly written lyrics. It wasn't noticable but her hands shook slightly as she held it up.

"You know, if the coffession was successful, the lyrics would have been completely different. It wouldn't have been a song for a solo debut but one for my idol graduation."

Sayaka looked up from the paper when she heard another sound.

"That was amazing, Maizono-san." Kyoko sofltly clapped her hands. "I'm not familiar with current songs but I'm sure your fans would like it."

Sayaka stared for a moment before a genuine smile grew on her face. She gave a small bow to her only audience. When she sraightened, her smile had receded but the atmosphere befitting of the Ultimate Idol was back.

"By the way, I wonder if Naegi-kun would tell you." Sayaka's eyes twinkled as she spoke. "About the girl he likes enough that he'd refuse a confession from an idol."

"What?"

"As a detective, please figure the person out yourself, okay?"

With those last words, the idol left the detective to herself in the room, a small skip in her step.

A few weeks later, Maizono Sayaka would do an interview related to the song. She'd tell how it was actually based on her own experience and that for that moment she was about to quit as an idol. But instead, she was rejected and would now instead debut as a solo idol. As for whether it was true or not or who the boy that would reject Maizono Sayaka in question wasit was never found out.

This was because a few days later all news of any kind would come to a halt as the biggest Tragedy in history began.

A few months later, Maizono Sayaka was dead.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Togami Byakuya liked many things.

He liked a good mystery, anything that could challenge his brain really. He liked Kuwat coffee, the highest quality coffee out there. A small part of him would admit he didn't hate the other five people he had survived a Killing Game with.

He liked his drives silent. Especially, when he was the one who was driving. If it couldn't be helped, no one should also be seated next to him. That was where his equipment and briefcase went. Everyone else sat at the back.

And most importantly, one does not mess with the radio. That was his to mess with. He was God, more so when on the wheel.

And that was why Kyoko had to resort to using an ancient portable CD player. Thankfully, the store had those as well as a pair of earphones. It wasn't something she had brought with her which was why Makoto was curious when she pulled them out and put them on.

He tapped her shoulder which caused Kyoko to remove one earphone.

"What're you listening to, Kirigiri-san?"

"It's one of Maizono's CD's. From what I believe to be her latest work."

"To think such a thing would exist." Togami spoke up from the driver's seat. "I can't believe you'd even pick up something like that."

"Latest album?" Makoto's eyes narrowed in concetration before it seemed he realized exactly what Kyoko was listening to. "Oh isn't that the song that made a huge buzz? You know, I've actually never heard it."

Kyoko offered him the free earphone.

Makoto looked at the earphone in her gloved hand first with wide eyes then, after a moment, nodded and accepted the piece from her. There was a flash of nervousness in his green eyes as he took the bud and put it in his ear. It didn't help that the earphones' wires were rather short so he had to lean his body against Kyoko's own so they both could listen to it.

However, all other worries fled his mind when the song started.

For the next minute, the car was silent as the two listened to the song of their former classmate wordlessly. When the song ended, it was Kyoko who spoke up first.

"Naegi-kun. Do you the origin of that song?"

Naegi nodded as the next song of the album started playing. "Yeah, I remember noticing hearing about it in an interview. It made a lot of noise at the time."

A bitter smile, rarely seen on the Ultimate Luckster, graced his face as he reminsced about a past that felt too long ago.

"I didn't hear it directly from Maizono-san though. At the time, it was hard to look at each other."

Makoto scratched his cheek as old feelings he thought he had forgotten (and actually did ) were brought up once more. He gave a dry laugh as he did a quick glance to Kyoko who he just noticed was giving him an intense burning stare.

"Naegi-kun, the girl who you liked enough to refuse Maizono-san's confession. Who was it in the end."

"Eh?" He tried to move back but the detective just moved closer to him to keep the (lack of) distance. "W-what are you suddenly talking about? I just refused her confession..."

"That's wrong." Kyoko didn't relent. "Maizono told me right after. You're not going to deceive me."

"Uggh." Makoto groaned as he squinted his eyes shut. "I can't remember. Who was it again? I wonder if it was buried in the memories Enoshima erased."

"The memory restoration of the Future Foundation worked perfectly. Don't play dumb, Naegi-kun."

Fingers met cheek.

"It hurts! It hurts, Kirigiri-san! I'm telling you I don't remember! I don't remember!"

"You're still being impertinent, Cheeky Naegi-kun. Well then, I'll name the girls I know and I'll take a look at your reaction."

"You two keep quiet! Or I'll throw both of you out of this car!"

"Hmph. You're getting nonpaid overtime for this, Naegi-kun. You're going to do all the paperwork for today's mission."

"B-but Kirigiri-san-"

"No lip. I'll make sure you finish all of it even if I have to stay all night with you to do so."

* * *

 

**Omake:  
**

 

**Warning: This omake may recontexualize the whole fic. You may or may not consider it a part of the fic. I'll leave it up to you, the reader.**

 

 

"So...it's a no?"

"You know, you're pretty cruel Maizono-san. You know...you know wha will happen if I say yes."

"That we'll be together? That we can be happy as a couple?"

"It's...it's more than that."

"Then please tell me what is it, Naegi-kun. Or maybe I should say, who it is."

"That's..."

"Is it Celes-san? Ikusaba-san? Asahina-san? Maybe, Enoshima-san?"

"No. It's none of them."

"It's Kirigiri-san, isn't it? I...I already knew. I kind of always knew from the beginning. I'm...I'm sure if you ask her-"

"Youve got that wrong! It's not someone from out class!"

"Then who is it!? What kind of girl would you refuse a confession from an idol?"

"It's...You know, Maizono-san, it's every boy's dream to have an idol confess to them. I've thought about it too. And that it's you, the idol I most admired. You're the only one I've found myself a fan of. For me who is some random nobody without a talent, just being able to be your classmate s a dream come true. To get to know you and hang out with the Maizono Sayaka I've always just watched on screen is amazing. But...I've also met this girl."

"..."

"You know, this girl italked to me on the first day of school and told me she even knew me. She became my first friend in Hope's Peak. She's just as pretty and as Maizono Sayaka I see on TV and I'm sure she won't lose to any other idol too. But what I most like about this girl is that she works harder than anyone I know. Even though she's busy with work, she still studies her hardest. Even if she doesn't have to go to class, she still does to make friends. Even if she knows much better people, she's still my friend."

"..."

"Maizono-san, I've seen this girl work her hardest to achieve her dream. And...I...I can't be the one to deny it from her. Not when, she's so close. She told me she wanted to start going out of her group and do solo work and...I admire her for that. I want her to suceed, not as her fan, but as her friend.

"N-Naegi-kun..."

"So...so I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry but I can't accept your confession!"

"I...Th-thank you for your answer, Naegi-kun. I hope we can remain friends."

"Of-of course! And I hope one day...one day...:

"Yes...please watch over me till then Naegi-kun. Until then..."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey hey! I promised myself I'll at least one Naegiri fic a month so here's this ones even if it's late.
> 
> I chose this one cause I was randomly reading Naegiri fics on pixivi and thought this one was neat. Instead of doing the ones I've handpicked as the best, I did a random one lol.
> 
> This at least gives me a rare chance to talk about one of my favorite love traingle headcanons.
> 
> I've always believed that, in a non-despair setting (and in pre-despair), that Naegi and Maizono would be a thing. Naegi already likes her pre-series, at least. I don't think Kirigiri would stand a chance (or at least, she'd put up a good fight). I always pictured that Naegi's into Maizono but always ends up hanging with Kirigiri. Kirigiri starts developing feelings for him but is too scared to pursue and be rejected (loldaddyissues) as she knows Naegi's into Maizono. And whether she likes him or not, Maizono can't reciprocate Naegi's feelings due to lol Idol purity nonsense. And Naegi, being a Sayaker, knows this too so he won't act on his feelings either.
> 
> Thus you have this very delicate balance of a love triangle.
> 
> Anyways, see you all in February. I've got some stuff planned early on plus another on Valentines. Still thinking one for Naegi's b-day. And no, I'm not updatign Quaetirir. It'll update when it'll update.


End file.
